4ffmtsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Sullivan
Billy Sullivan is one of the two people who created Four Funny Freaks, and the creator and chief editor of the videos and this wikia. The Beginning Billy is only introduced through his voice in the first few scenes, and doesn't really say much, and only commentates on the scene. Billy however does have a minor role in two scenes, where he changes the scene, and also dances like a maniac after Marcus asks him a question. Otherwise, Billy films the episode. Billy did, however, dance, his dance this time was a reference to a dance done to Numa Numa in an animation. Billy does play a major role in the end where he knocks the whole cast out with a pillow. Freaks Travels Billy is scene once again, only is introduced here through his voice, he does however, play a much larger, much more accountable role in the episode this time around. Billy and Marcus are at a gas station, while Billy is pumping gas, and gets the sale at exactly twenty dollars. Billy and Marcus dance to the ice cream song, and it turns into a brawl between the two of them and Triston, which Billy (apparently) wins. Billy is then seen walking down the hallway stupidly, and sees Jill and faints. Billy's dance this time references to the disco dancing from the 70's. Billy is seen being knocked out by Jill in the last scene and tries to save Shrubz. Guitar Hero Daze Billy tries to steal the brownies, but Marcus enters the room, just as he is about to, so Billy then interviews Marcus on the practice katana, but then is forced to watch him beat Triston with it. Billy, along with Triston and Shrubz, watches Marcus play guitar hero, fail, and then violently smash the guitar to bits. Billy aids in the fun, by running the guitar body outside and slamming it down on the drive way, causing it to skid, and then stepping on it. Billy also sprays the remainder of the guitar with the hose. Billy's dance in this episode reference to a video on youtube, to the ding dong song. Billy is the last person to be knocked out by Triston, after the credits, Billy is seen, annoyed, saying he doesn't know what they should do. Buzz Buzz Billy opens the episode with Marcus, but it is quickly cut short. Billy is attempting to play the Pokemon song on the drums, but they end up falling over, and he laughs nervously at the camera. Billy is seen as the bartender, when a drunken Shrubz shows up, but quickly runs off. Billy then fights Marcus in an epic battle. Billy is seen to be winning at first, but Marcus makes a huge comeback. Billy tries to fight back, but his sword breaks and he runs off screaming and crying for help, which causes everyone to think Marcus has won. Marcus then sees Billy coming back, and makes Billy even more defenseless, by breaking his sword further, making Billy go into a blind fit of rage and drop Marcus into a trash can. Billy then watches as Triston wheels the can down the road, and taunts him after being declared the winner. Billy and Marcus then mess with a semi-unconcious Triston, by spraying him with water. Billy's dance in this episode is a reference to the monkey from Johnny Bravo. Billy is not hit by a tennis ball, instead, Marcus lands on his foot, causing him to fall over wincing in pain. After the credits, Billy comes in to tell Marcus that its his turn to take the trash out. What goes up...? Billy films the introduction scene. Billy and Shrubz are later on the same team for the football game, and Billy is seen with Marcus, waiting for the ball to come back down, after Triston throws it to hard. Billy pours half a can of Mountain Dew Voltage down his pants, and then drinks the rest. Billy plays Rubix Revolution with the rest of the cast. Billy and Marcus still await the balls return, and are seen having a picnic while they wait. Billy screams sack multiple times in Triston's face to annoy him. Billy does the Macarena as his dance, and is the last cast member to be shot by Marcus's Clothes Hanger Gun. Billy and Marcus clean up their picnic, as the ball finally falls back down, which greatly angers them both. The Mysterious Man Billy starts off in the introduction scene, talking to Marcus about the episodes ideas. They eventually settle on gluing Triston to the wall. Billy's next appearance isn't until much later, when he makes his show about a recipe. He states that he will be teaching everyone how to make dish soap, and says that the ingredients are cheese, three eggs, worchestershire sauce, vanilla, and water. Billy's next moment, is when he is an employee at The Shit Burger, where he serves Fatass, a regular at the restaurant, his meal. He then gets another customer, who he serves, creeped out, and gives him a free crappy meal. Billy ends the scene by telling Fatass that he will have to pay for The Mysterious Man. Billy's dance is just him standing up, and finally, he is poofed away by Dave in the group dance scene. Marcus is seen watching Billy's recipe show at the end. Trivia *Billy is the only person to survive a whole episode without getting injured once. *Billy is the first person to speak on the show, but is the last to be shown on camera. *Billy is the only person to have more than one fit of rage, he has one in every episode. **In episode one, he beats the others with a pillow due to his lack of screen time. **In episode two, Billy tries to defend Shrubz angrily, after Shrubz is knocked out by a freeze pop. **In episode three, Billy runs out of the house, almost inhumanly and slams the guitar shell down on the pavement. **In episode four, Billy goes insane after Marcus breaks his sword completely, and he drops Marcus into a trashcan. *Billy gets more and more scene in every episode. *Billy is one of the last people standing in the final battle scenes in every episode. *Billy is the second person to be completely absent from a scene. *Billy is the only main cast member to not show a form of partial nudity on camera.